


Everybody loves Goose.

by captainstars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Avengers Family, Cat Therapy, Cat whisperer Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Goose the cat - Freeform, M/M, Minor Endgame trailer spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), cats and fluff, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstars/pseuds/captainstars
Summary: She just turned up at the compound one day, and none of them had the heart to turn her away. Clint identified her as Fury's cat. It was odd, Fury hadn't seemed like a cat lover, but you never knew with some people. Goose was a gorgeous Ginger, and Steve loved her pretty coat.Content warning: Endgame spoilers.





	Everybody loves Goose.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/gifts).



> For @wynnesome, I really wanted to write something soft for you, friend <3

Goose did not like Steve and he did not know why. The cat left the room whenever Steve walked in, and hissed at him if he tried to pet her. Steve had tried to get her to soften up to him by offering her treats, but Goose was adamant in her dislike. It made Steve sad, because he had grown to love the independent feline.

She just turned up at the compound one day, and none of them had the heart to turn her away. Clint identified her as Fury's cat. It was odd, Fury hadn't seemed like a cat lover, but you never knew with some people. Goose was a gorgeous Ginger, and Steve loved her pretty coat.

The atmosphere at the compound was stressful, and even with Tony's return, they were all more than a little on edge about what needed to be done next. Sam thought that the cat might be able to help them relax. Animals, especially cats could be therapeutic.

To an extent, it had worked. Goose's presence had been a welcome distraction at the compound. She seemed to instinctively know when her presence was needed. Steve would see her hopping onto the counter in the labs, forcing Bruce to take a break by making him pet her. Natasha would sometimes curl up on a couch in the common room with Goose snuggled up right next to her, languidly running her fingers though the cat's soft fur.

Thor seemed to be able to communicate with her. Steve wondered if that was because of his Allspeak. He was always murmuring to her with a small, contemplative frown on his face, very different from the sunny smiles he showed the rest of them. Steve was glad Thor had found someone to confide in, the Asgardian sometimes forgot that he didn't have to be a positive force constantly, and it was okay to take the time he needed to grieve.

Clint loved playing with Goose. Steve hadn't seen Clint smile once since they found him. No more sassy jokes or his usual laid back attitude, Clint's pain over the loss of his family and children had crippled that part of him. But around Goose, Steve watched Clint come out of his shell a little. Once, he had offhandedly told Steve that his daughter loved cats.

When Carol joined them, watching her interact with Goose was like watching two old friends reunite. Goose complained loudly, twirling around Carol's legs, happy to see her human again, but grumpy about their time apart. Carol laughed when the cat jumped into her arms and climbed on top of her shoulders. It was endearing to watch Goose be excited about Carol's return. 

But Goose's favourite, by far, apart from Carol, was Tony. The cat would pur loudly when she was in Tony's arms and whine pitifully if he didn't pay her the attention she craved. Tony cooed at her like a smitten parent, praising her soft fur and her pretty eyes. Steve felt an inexplicable ache in his chest when he saw them together. He took in the ease with which they assimilated into each other's presence, and the open affection they readily displayed.

Steve- it still hurt him to think about Tony. There was a panic in his chest that wouldn't leave him even when Tony was right in front of him. They had spent months assuming that Tony might be dead. Even if he hadn't been dusted, the chances of him returning had been painfully small. Steve had still clung on to a hope. He needed Tony. He didn't know why that had been so hard for him to admit before this, but Steve really needed Tony. And seeing Tony appear before them after months, Steve had just fallen to his knees before the man and broken down crying. It had been hours before he had been able to let go of Tony, days before he could bear to let Tony out of his sight without experiencing the symptoms of a panic attack. Steve had never been good at handling loss. He repressed his feelings, but when it was stripped down to raw emotion, he never knew what to do with himself, or how to cope.

Watching Tony interact with Goose, however, was cathartic. Steve could admit to being jealous of their easy bond when he couldn't seem to interact well with either (and he wanted to, oh god he wanted to so much). Steve knew that Tony had lost someone important to him as well, a kid. Spider-Man. Something about they way Tony talked about him made Steve think that the boy had meant more to Tony than any of them realised. Goose always noticed those moments, the ones when Tony would retreat into himself, dark eyes lost. The cat would crawl into Tony's lap and quietly nuzzle the man until Tony's mind came back from wherever it was those moments sent it. 

One afternoon, Tony entered their living room and caught Steve staring forlornly at Goose, who was busy ignoring Steve while lounging on the window at the opposite end of the room. Tony paused at the entryway, and then quirked a brow at Steve. "You're making puppy eyes at a cat, it's a little disconcerting."

Steve perked up a little. After he had come back, Tony had kept to himself. He didn't have to indulge in Steve's need to have him close by, but he had. There had still been a wall between them, however. "She hates me, and I don't know why." Steve admitted.

Tony stepped closer towards Steve and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Maybe you're just being overbearing."

Steve opened his mount to protest, but then snapped it shut. "In what way?" He asked, instead.

"Cats don't really like people who pay them too much attention. They like to control their environments, they want to have the opportunity to choose to interact with you." Tony explained, he was watching Goose as he spoke, and the cat gave Tony a slow blink in response. "You have to give her some space. If she chooses to love you, at her own time, I can promise that she'll be begging you for chin scritches soon enough."

"Oh," Steve said, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm her."

There was a moment of silence, and then Tony replied, softly, "I know, cap."

Tony hummed for a moment and then said, "Why don't we try to get her accustomed to your presence in a more positive manner?" He offered.

Steve looked up again, "Do you have something in mind?"

Tony didn't reply, he just walked across the room towards Goose and and stretched his palm out towards the cat. Goose seemed delighted by the attention and rubbed her head enthusiastically into Tony's palm. Tony laughed, a soft, airy thing Steve had thought he'd never get to hear again. Then, Tony picked Goose up from under her belly, making sure to comfortably support the cat's butt and walked them over to the couch. Goose was pliant in Tony's hands, melting under the comforting touch as Tony settled them down. He remained like that for a while, petting Goose behind her ears and making the cat pur so loud she was practically vibrating in Tony's arms.

"Come sit next to me." Tony said, and Steve was startled out of his reverie. For a moment he was confused, but Tony threw him a glance and he quickly made his way to the couch. "Not too close." Tony warned him, so Steve settled himself closer to the armrest away from Tony.

Tony rubbed his thumbs along Goose's ears, murmuring warm praises under his breath. _"You're such a beautiful cat. The prettiest one I've ever seen. Look at that gorgeous fur, sweetheart. You're stunning."_

Tony's voice lulled Steve and he found himself relaxing into the couch. That's when the couch dipped beside him and a weight settled against his shoulders. Steve froze. Tony was leaning against him with an armful of Goose, still whispering sweet things to the cat. "She's comfortable now and has her guard down. Since she can see that I've let you into my space and that I trust you, it will help her learn to trust you as well."

The weight of those words was not something he could overlook. Wells of tears sprung up, and Steve tried to blink them back so he didn't break the moment. "Thank you, Tony." He said, instead. His voice was thick and rough, and the minute clench of Tony's body against his informed him that Tony probably knew Steve was crying.

Tony didn't call him out on it, however. He just took Steve's hand in his, and brought it closer towards Goose for the cat to smell it. The cat gave his hand one cautions sniff, and then a tiny tongue peeked out to give his fingers a small lick.

A wet laugh that was almost a sob escaped Steve's lips. "Do you think she likes me now?" He couldn't help asking.

Tony twisted his body to look at Steve, "I think she might be getting there, at least." He said, giving Steve a shy, soft smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I will accept any and all prompts that have Goose the Cat in them. Come find me on Tumblr as @silverinstars


End file.
